leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bard/@comment-16517370-20150915233055/@comment-4091261-20150916140637
Easily explained. It's the same how can go full tank and still be viable, despite having pretty nice AP ratios: utility. The great wonders of utility is that it can be utilized in many different ways. entire kit can be used in different variants, and AD is one of them. Perhaps the biggest reason why people would logically transition into an AD build for is due to his . Does it do physical damage? No. Does it work for every autoattack? Only as many autoattacks as has meeps. Does it scale with attack damage? Nope? Then does make as viable as your traditional marksman? No, not at all. The only reason why it is so huge is that the usage directly correlates with what a marksman does, autoattack. Due to innate reliance of autoattacking to be useful in any regard, AD takes advantage of that and makes it a priority. So while are the most logical reason to go AD on , the utility of the aoe slow is not the main reason why it's viable. : the largest asset to AD . Even moreso than his and . Sustain is amazing for claiming advantages in a fight. Sustain is what made AD , AP , old skool AP , and AP viable. What makes different from these champions is that he is Ranged. That said he can harass the enemies a lot safer than these other champions; especially due to the utility of the heal--being a mobility boost as well. Due to the vast utility , is able to do a lot with it even as an ADC. Since AD Bard has much stronger DPS than other forms, he can use to cut off portions of the enemy team that he doesn't want to fight and duel the ones remaining. can also use it as a zhonyas on himself to by time for reinforcements to arrive. While the usage isn't much different from other forms of , the main difference is that his DPS actually makes him useful during teamfights when using the ult, rather than being a sitting duck waiting for his cooldowns to come up. Well, based on what we know so far, isn't there another champion that does most of these things and even more effectively? Oh yes, . She even has % armor/magic resistance reduction on top of it. Although does one-up him in the dueling aspect of things, the is what makes him unique. Everyone loves a good , but there is one thing that every does: make fights longer than usual. This is of particular importance to AD because he has a much higher DPS going with an AD build. Every extra second, that AD can keep fighting, increases the damage he does significantly. Since extends mobility, and thus extends chases and retreats, it is this utility that allows him to keep himself in the battle and wreck face with bwongerific autoattacks. Due to having a quite a bit of utility, people simply took advantage of that on the DPS side by going AD . Even though some can compare to AD , most notably , none can actually match the utility that he offers which makes him unique to the other break-the-meta champions.